Drake
|place = 16/20 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 15 }} Drake is a half- demon originating from Devil May Cry and a contestant from Survivor Fan Characters: Brains Vs. Brawn. 'Survivor Fan Characters 2' Episode 1: Brains vs. Brawn Drake became part of the Brawns, or La Bira, tribe at the beginning of the season based off of his strength and not- to- par smarts. Drake helped his tribe build the shelter with Slash and Spikey, and unlike Slash was open to criticism to make it better for the tribe when Chris and Ryan gave suggestions. Episode 2: So This Is the Dreaded Exile Island? Drake helped his tribe out by trying to make fire, and when he couldn't do it manually he decided to start fire with his eyes, and admitted to Chris that he was part demon. When hearing about Ryan's plan for the vote, Drake was fine with Mary voting out a furry, and tried to get Polly on his side but that didn't work. Drake was targeted by Slash, but Mary and Sue didn't vote with him and voted him out over Drake, resulting in Slash's elimination. Episode 3: I Prefer the Term Paid Secret Keeping When Chris confides about his sister Kris to Drake, and Drake blackmails him with his secret of Kris. Later on, he makes final two deals with Mary, Sue, and Denise separately, and make each of them swear that they wont tell anyone, and intends on making a deal with Ryan once he gets back from Exile Island. Episode 4: His Royal Pain in the Ass Wants a Coconut Chris hears from Sue that Drake has final two deal with her, and tells Jasmine, Spikey, and Mary this information, and while Drake is making a deal with Ryan, he threatens Chris that he would tell everyone about his sister if he wouldn't stop. Episode 5: Can I Please Object? While strategizing with his 5 person alliance, Drake makes the plan to throw challenges to eliminate everyone not in their alliance, and says that he wants Chris out first because of his sister Kris, and tells his alliance Chris' secret. On Day 14, Instead of a reward challenge a tribe swap occurred. The result, Al, Bitsy, and Max were switched to La Bira, and Chris, Drake, Spikey, and Sue were switched to Caruga. Drake was shocked that his perfect game hit a road bump, but was sure he could get back on track by insisting that Chris and Spikey join him in an alliance. After their immunity loss, Drake talked to the tribe and targeted Gus for being weak, but this convinced Vinnie, Gus, Ellise, Kris, and Chris to vote Drake out so that they can throw challenges easily, sending Drake home in a blindside of 5-3. Voting History Gallery |-| General= Drake Sprite Sheet.png Drake Cast Release.png Drake Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 2= Drake1.png| Drake deciding to make a shelter. Drake2.png| Drake admitting to being half- demon. Drake3.png| Drake strategizing. Drake4.png| Drake blackmailing Chris. Drake5.png| Drake commenting on needing strength. Drake6.png| Drake voted out. Trivia *Drake is the first contestant to be voted out after a tribe swap. Category:La Bira Tribe Category:Caruga Tribe (Switch) Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Devil May Cry Category:Male Contestants